


how to help a friend in need

by owlvsdove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/pseuds/owlvsdove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie unwittingly gets infected with something and calls Callie for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to help a friend in need

 

This is how it starts:

The phone rings. It’s Donnie, wearing a sombrero. Not literally, but in the caller-ID picture she has set for him. She picks up.

“Hey.”

He’s hyperventilating.

“Callie!” he’s wheezing, but in a terrified way. Not an asthma attack. She stands up in alarm anyway. “Callie, lab! Lab! Emergency! Callie!”

“Oh, jesus. I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming—”

 

 

 

 

She finds him in the emergency showers, stripped down to soaked boxers with little rocketships on them, which she wants to make fun of him for except she’s pretty sure that was her Chrismukkah gift to him last year.

“What the hell happened?”

He turns off the shower with a loud squeak.

“I was working on the redesigned rocket propulsion system for Calderone’s class, and I knocked over a set of vials, and they puffed!”

Callie frowns. “They—what?”

“Puffed. You know.” He makes a little motion with his hands like an explosion, or a fairy sprinkling glitter? Something like that. “Remember those pictures on the internet of the dog that went through the color run, and he’s smiling and covered in pink and blue dust? It puffed like that. Except it was yellow, all over me. So I called you and got in the shower.” His lips twist. “My mouth tastes weird.”

“Okay, we need to figure out what was in that…puff. Is there any left?”

“Yeah, it’s on the floor in front of Jake Candee’s workstation.”

Callie stops. Oh, jesus fuck.

“Jake Candee?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s sex pollen.”

“ _What_?”

“It’s sex pollen. The fucker was bragging to me about it last week as though it’s some novel idea. As though I’ve never been bored on a Thursday night and designed a synthetic sex pollen.” She rolls her eyes.

But his eyes are wide. He’s shaking his head. “No. No. It can’t be sex. It’s not sex. I don’t even feel sex— _horny_. I don’t even feel horny. So, no. Don’t worry.”

“Your hard-on is telling me a different story.”

He looks down and covers it quickly with his hands. “Oh, god. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I—”

“Relax, Donnie. Your penis is not the first to be excited to see me.”

“Oh, god, Callie.”

“Wait, oh my god, all the little rocketships are pointing towards your—!”

“Please stop! Stop looking at it. It’s making it worse.”

Such distress. She averts her eyes. “Alright.” She peels off her brown leather jacket to reveal a black camisole. Slowly and deliberately.

“What are you doing?” He sounds scared. Poor hun.

“We have to take care of it, Donnie. And Seth’s gone visiting his parents,  _so_ now you get to try me on for size.”

“No, Callie! I don’t want you to have to do anything you don’t want to do. That’s like, _really_ bad.”

“It’s fine,” she says. “I don’t mind helping out. With you, though, we’re a little more gray ethically. So, if you really want to handle this on your own, I won’t push you.”

“I, I. No. I, um. Um. Uh.” He’s so cute when he’s buffering. “I, uh. I want to.” So tiny, it slips out of his mouth.

She steps closer. “I want to, too.”

“Oh. Okay.”

She pulls off her tank top, and instantly his eyes look up to the ceiling, hands crossing over chest and hiding under his armpits as he shuffles his feet. She can practically see him struggling:  _Must. Be. Respectful._ It makes her smile.

“Wait, do you have a condom?”

He shakes his head widely.

“It’s okay,” she says, remembering. “There’s some in my desk.” She unzips her boots on the way and steps out of them before rifling through her drawer.

When she returns, his eyes are closed, so she kisses his cheek. It quirks, so she does it again. And again on his jaw. And below his ear. He’s smiling now. He opens one eye, so it looks like he’s winking at her a little bit, but really he’s peeking. He’s still wondering if this is all okay. But she can see the sweat that’s broken over his brow. He’s trying so hard to hold back even though his chemistry is begging for relief.

That’s okay. Callie’s good at taking charge.

“Let’s get to it, spaceman,” she murmurs.

“Wait. Here?”

She nods. Then she kisses him.

It seems to unlock something inside of him, because suddenly his tongue is in her mouth and his hands are on her ass, pulling her flush against him, still wet from the shower. It clings to her skin. Damn. He’s a good kisser, too. She had heard rumours, but they were started and cycled entirely by Seth, so she’d assumed they were mostly a generous mythology.

They were not. The boy has skills.

“It feels really—” he says between kisses down her neck. “—Aggressive?—Weird—Not me—Sorry.” He’s reached the tender spot between her breasts, but it’s covered by her bra, and he’s fumbling, despite supposedly skilled engineer’s fingers.

“It’s okay, Donnie, I promise.”

He’s still having trouble with the clasp. “How do bras even work?!”

“I’ll explain it to you later,” she pants, and she reaches back to undo it for him.

She lets it drop. “Oh. Wow. Callie. Wow.”

“ _Yup_.”

“They’re very pretty.”

“Right?”

His hands are practically vibrating. “Can I—?”

She nods, and his lips find hers again as his hands find her breasts. Okay, so  _this_  he’s less skilled with (lack of experience; she’d teach him later) but it’s still nice when his thumbs brush over her nipples curiously. She scrambles to unzip her jeans, and he follows as she pushes them down a bit and hefts herself onto the lab table, edge biting into her panty-clad ass.

He’s kissing down her neck again, so she says something: “You smell good.” Like mint.

“Powder smelled like ass. Used a lot of soap,” he pants.

She laughs. He pulls her jeans the rest of the way off, and then loses his boxers (whoa, _hey_ there). She lifts herself up on her arms so he can drag her panties off of her, but instead of straightening up he gets down on his knees and starts to nosedive.

She stops him. “What are you doing?”

“Oral.”

“Donnie, you’ve been exposed to an unknown sex pollen. We can skip the formalities.”

“Reciprocation and foreplay are important for—”

“I know, I know, you delicate little peach. Next time, okay?”

He smiles really wide, but then goes: “Five minutes?”

And Callie’s not going to keep arguing against oral. Like sorry, but no.

This also is something he doesn’t seem to be experienced at, but he’s familiar with biology and enthusiastic as hell. And he might have a really strong tongue? Or maybe is bigger than the average person’s? Maybe it’s swollen. It’s working for her. But she should probably take a look at it after this is over.

After five (more like seven) minutes, she pulls him up by the shoulders, ending her own moan abruptly as she bites her lip. “Come on, Donnie, we have to take care of you,” she pants.

She leans back and grabs the condom, tossing it to him. It bounces off his chest and into his hand. She uses to fingers to keep the pressure up on her clit while he puts it on.

“Oh, wow,” he says, getting distracted by her ministrations, but she snaps her fingers at him, trying to get him to focus.

Finally, he gets it on.

She cants her hips on the edge of the desk to give him a better angle and he slides in smoothly, groaning openly. His pupils go wide as his hand grips the back of her neck to bring her closer to him, and they breathe in the same wicked space. He’s pulling a surprising amount of moans out of her as he moves, steady and unrelenting, just how she likes. There’s a tinge of desperation in his eyes that’s pushing all of his movements towards a harshness that she imagines is atypical for him, but she enjoys every inch of it. She matches him thrust for thrust, fucking the poison out like any good friend might. 

 

 

 

 

This is how it ends:

“Callie,  _jesus_. Callie Callie  _Callie_ —”

“Fuck, oh, I’m coming  _I’m coming I’m coming_ —”

 

 

 

 

But this is how it really ends:

“How do you feel?”

He’s spent. He looks dazed, like he might try and spoon her.

“Better. I think it’s out of my system.”

“Good.”

“I wish Seth were here.” Callie almost rolls her eyes. “I wish he could’ve seen us. He would’ve been so happy.”

“More likely, he would’ve been jealous of how hot we were.”

“That too.”

“Here,” she says, getting off the table where Donnie is now laying face-first, and slips on her panties. “I’ll text him.”

_D exposed to sex pollen. Had to defile him. Nice dick, so good job. Have fun antiquing, loser. [sunglasses emoji] [sunglasses emoji] [sunglasses emoji] [peach emoji] [eggplant emoji] [crown emoji]_

 


End file.
